<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>記一次爭吵 by reader3310</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091613">記一次爭吵</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader3310/pseuds/reader3310'>reader3310</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader3310/pseuds/reader3310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ike的眼睛快要瞎掉了有沒有人要來幫幫他</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>記一次爭吵</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ike時常搞不懂哥哥跟隔壁Marsh家的哥哥到底是什麼關係。</p><p> </p><p>就像剛剛，跟他親愛的媽媽一個模子刻出來的脾氣的哥哥幾乎就是用踩破地板的氣勢衝上了二樓，甩上了門，接著就聽見憤怒的尖叫聲經過重重牆壁衝了出來。Ike不需要看也知道他的哥哥肯定一臉扭曲，他嘆了一口氣，起身準備去將廚房裡的刀具都收拾乾淨、泡一杯熱的蜂蜜水。若他的預想正確，在兩個小時他親愛的哥哥就因為瘋狂的發洩情緒而喉嚨痛，一杯蜂蜜水會好很多。</p><p> </p><p>在這個時候，門鈴響起，原本要進廚房的Ike挑眉往門口走去。但是同一時間，樓上的哥哥彷彿預知到誰站在門口，站在樓梯口對著Ike吼道：「不准開門！」</p><p> </p><p>噢，看來今天是特殊情況。</p><p> </p><p>Ike拉開窗簾，他多年的隔壁鄰居，Marsh家的哥哥帽子歪了一邊、身上的衣服被扯了亂七八糟一副剛剛打了一場架的模樣，一臉尷尬地站在門外對著他苦笑。</p><p> </p><p>還在生氣？</p><p>Stan Marsh用口型問到。</p><p> </p><p>Ike 聳聳肩，一般由Stan Marsh所引起的憤怒情緒總是比其他人（比如那個一出現就會讓人不自覺生氣的Cartman）更難讓他哥哥消氣，現在的Ike已經學會不要把人放進來徒增困擾，曾經聽話的將人放進來，最後讓哥哥一臉友愛的倒了一個禮拜的青豆、現在的Ike早就已經不再拿自己的胃口開玩笑。</p><p>更何況那兩個人有自己的解決方式。</p><p> </p><p>他向上指了指，在門外的Marsh隨即點點頭，身影便消失了。</p><p>忽略外面悉悉簌簌，Ike一臉放鬆地坐回客廳沙發。</p><p>還要一段時間呢。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Stan駕輕就熟的沿著屋子旁的那個隱形「梯子」爬上二樓，這是他終於不再爬樹之後發現的另一個直通Kyle房間的路徑。他看見他最好的朋友現在正成大字形躺在他的床上，眉頭緊皺、雀斑通紅、顯然還在生氣。在心中揮去不合時宜的「真可愛啊。」的小小感嘆，Stan曲起手指輕敲窗戶，意圖引起在屋裡另一個人的注意力。</p><p> </p><p>Kyle Broflovski 連看都不看直接翻過身去背對窗戶，預料中的反應，Stan再輕輕地敲了兩下、再兩下、終於讓躺在床上的摯友願意坐起來面對窗戶發出死亡視線。</p><p> </p><p>「幹嘛？」Kyle用口型問到。</p><p>「什麼？」Stan將手掌放在耳朵旁，一副聽不懂的樣子。</p><p>「幹嘛？」Kyle將口型做得更明顯一些，但Stan還是一副搞不清楚的模樣，讓他生氣地打開窗戶並將自己的帽子給扔了出去。但早就預料到的Stan又怎麼會忽略這樣的機會呢？</p><p> </p><p>於是Broflovski 家二樓的窗簾終於被拉上了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>